Plus près de toi
by Mayura-8
Summary: UA. OS. Fantastique. Riku sait qu'il ne devrait pas veiller sur Sora. Il sait que son temps est limité et qu'il a désobéi. Et pourtant, il ne peut s'en empêcher. (fiction en remaniement et réécriture donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que j'en tienne compte) SoRiku. AkuRoku.


**Disclaimer** : Tout est à square enix

**Pairing **: SoRiku. Léger AkuRoku.

**Rated **: T

**Résumé** : _UA_._ OS. Fantastique._ Riku sait qu'il ne devrait pas veiller sur Sora. Il sait que son temps est limité. Et pourtant, il ne peut s'en empêcher.

**Note **: Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se bloque le dos, qu'on est donc coincée à la maison par un temps pluvieux et complètement shootée par les médocs. Du coup on s'abrutit de l'animé« Devils and Réalists » pour passer le temps et on relit ce bon vieil « Angel Sanctuary ». On se remet à croire aux anges aux démons et au lieu de continuer ses fictions en court, on en écrit une autre. Ah c'est du joli ça...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Près de toi**

Riku était adossé contre le muret du parc lorsqu'Axel et Roxas vinrent le rejoindre. Il vit aux traits de ses amis, que ces derniers se faisaient beaucoup de souci pour lui.

-Riku..., fit Axel. Cela fait plus de deux ans maintenant. ELLE ne va pas le tolérer plus longtemps. Tu as enfreint trop souvent SES directives, et tu le sais, observa le rouquin.

Riku pencha la tête. Il affichait un air résigné mais néanmoins décidé. Il ne changerait pas d'avis malgré les avertissements d'Axel. Et il continuerait d'ignorer SES appels et SES injonctions.

-Vous deux, vous savez mieux que quiconque ce que je vis actuellement.

-Bien entendu, approuva le petit blond Roxas. Mais Riku, cela fait plus deux ans que tu transgresses ses directives. Tu risques de tout perdre.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal.

-ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Et que va-t-il se passer lorsque tu ne seras plus là pour le protéger ? Demanda Axel. Tu sais très bien que ni moi, ni aucun autre n'est habilité à prendre le relais à partir du moment où ELLE a exigé que je cesse de m'occuper de lui.

Riku abaissa les paupières sur ses iris turquoises. Il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qui allait arriver. Ou plutôt, oui, il le savait très bien et cette perspective lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter pour autant. C'était plus fort que lui. Parce-qu'il l'aimait.

-Je dois le protéger, persista-t-il.

Puis, sans laisser ses amis s'exprimer davantage, il les planta là et partit rejoindre celui pour lequel il était prêt à tout risquer : Sora.

Axel et Roxas soupirèrent de concert. Leur ami pouvait s'avérer vraiment têtu. Ils ne pouvaient néanmoins pas lui en tenir rigueur, ayant eux-même été déjà confrontés à la même situation auparavant.

-Je vais plaider sa cause auprès d'ELLE, décida soudain Roxas.

-Crois-tu qu'ELLE t'écoutera ? ELLE risque de ne même pas t'entendre, ta voix se perdant dans les murmures des âmes.

Roxas haussa les épaules. Au point où en était les choses, il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout. De toute façon, Riku n'avait plus rien à perdre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku retrouva Sora à leur café habituel. Son petit-ami lui sauta dessus en riant, sous les regards amusés d'Aérith, Zack, Cloud et Tifa. Riku lui rendit son étreinte avant d'aller saluer les autres membres de la bande. Les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis presque deux ans et sortaient ensemble depuis cette même période à peu près. Autant l'admettre, il s'agissait d'un véritable coup de foudre. Enfin, du moins pour Sora. Parce-que si le châtain l'ignorait, pour Riku, ce sentiment était apparu petit à petit. Et il était apparu il y avait bien plus de deux ans. Car, ça également Sora ne le savait pas, mais Riku connaissait le jeune châtain bien avant leur rencontre officielle.

-Alors ? Des nouvelles catastrophes ? Demanda Riku en s'installant à la table.

Sora arbora une petite moue boudeuse tandis que ses amis ricanaient. La malchance de Sora était bien connu de tous. Ce dernier avait beau affirmer qu'autrefois, il y avait plus de deux ans, il ne souffrait pas de cet aura noir, aujourd'hui le jeune homme ne pouvait le nier, il était incroyablement malchanceux. Et heureusement que Riku était toujours là pour le sauver d'une mauvaise passe car sans lui, il aurait eu l'occasion de mourir plus d'une fois. A cause d'accidents purement ridicules et improbables. Comme une bouche d'égouts qui mal posée, s'incline sous ses pas. Ou un appareil neuf mais défectueux qui manque de l'électrocuter. Bref... Sora était abonné aux problèmes domestiques calamiteux. Et était un bon sujet de blagues pour ses amis. Heureusement que le châtain possédait un excellent caractère et avait appris à rire de ses malheurs. Mais ces derniers avaient quand même tendance à lui pourrir le quotidien.

-Bof... rien de particulier, fit Sora. Mon voisin du dessus a eu une fuite d'eau et cela a inondé mon salon. Que des tracas quotidiens.

-Ce qui est bien avec Sora, c'est qu'on apprend tous les jours à résoudre des problèmes différents, s'amusa Aérith.

-Comme, comment procéder lorsque vous cassez le bouton du thermostat de votre four. Ou bien quel serrurier contacter quand vous oubliez les clefs dans votre appart ', ajouta Tifa.

-Ou bien qui appeler lorsque vous êtes attaqué par une bouilloire en folie, rit franchement Zack.

-Bon..., c'est fini oui, marmonna Sora.

Riku caressa avec tendresse la nuque de son petit-ami. Les problèmes de Sora faisaient partie intégrantes de leur quotidien. Et l'argenté savait que ce n'était pas du tout de la faute de ce dernier. Axel n'était tout simplement plus là pour repousser la malchance et le guider. Sans son ange-gardien, un être-humain courait beaucoup de danger. Riku essayait tant que mal de compenser la perte d'Axel mais veiller sur les humains, ce n'était pas son boulot à la base. Alors il ne pouvait pas parer à tout. Mais s'il parvenait à garder Sora en vie encore quelques temps, c'était déjà pas mal. Après tout, grâce à lui, le châtain avait pu connaître un sursit de plus de deux ans. Pouvait-il espérer que cela perdure encore quelques années ? Partager sa vie avait été la plus belle chose qu'il ait vécu jusqu'à présent. Il comprenait dorénavant ce qui avait poussé Axel à enfreindre les lois pour Roxas, il y avait près de trois siècles de cela.

Le petit groupe sirota plusieurs verres tout en bavardant avant que chacun prenne congé et s'en retourne chez lui.

Riku décida de raccompagner Sora jusqu'à son appartement. On ne savait jamais. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'aucun accident sérieux ne s'était acharné sur le châtain et il se doutait que la logique de la vie et de l'univers n'allait pas laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas de la persécution, ni de la haine contre Sora ou quoique ce soit d'autre. ELLE ne pensait pas comme ça. C'était tout simplement un mécanisme complexe qui permettait de maintenir une forme d'équilibre même si c'était parfois injuste. Mais tôt ou tard, Riku savait que Sora serait rattrapé par la fatalité qu'il tentait de lui éviter. Tout simplement parce-que Sora ne devrait plus être en vie depuis plus de deux ans déjà.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son entretien avec Axel et aucun incident sérieux n'avait encore eu lieu pour Sora. Pour autant, Riku était soucieux. Naminé, un ange prophète, était venu lui rendre visite. Et lui avait appris qu'ELLE était contrariée qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Qu'à cause de lui, elle avait dû demander à Vanitas de faire son boulot, ce poste qu'il avait abandonné depuis qu'il aurait dû s'occuper de Sora. Et Vanitas en avait assez de travailler davantage à cause de Riku. Certaines légendes commençaient même à naître sur lui et à le traiter de démon. Vanitas avait beau avoir un sale caractère pour un ange, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on l'assimile à un démon. Les humains le voyait trop, Riku devait reprendre son poste au plus vite pour qu'on l'oublie et qu'on cesse de l'importuner et de l'invoquer à tout bout de champs. Non, il ne pouvait donner aucun pouvoir aux être-humains, ce n'était pas son job et il n'était pas un démon ! Et puis l'archange Gabriel qui gardait les portes du royaume des Cieux, se demandait où était passé le jeune argenté. Et Xéhanort, le gardien du royaume des Enfers se posait lui aussi la question. Lucifer, le maître des Enfers avait haussé les épaules. Il ne se souciait pas de la disparition d'un ange. Et Yahvé, le maître des Cieux n'avait pas relevé ce détail. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête avec ces guerres de religions qui n'avaient aucun raison d'être mais qui pourtant perduraient. Xéhanort avait donc envoyé Saix se renseigner auprès d'ELLE. Après tout, ELLE régnait sur les deux mondes, ELLE devait en savoir un peu plus. ELLE avait fait exprès d'ignorer la requête. Mais même si les Enfers commençaient à se poser des questions, il fallait que Riku revienne. Et surtout qu'il achève sa mission sur Terre. Il n'était pas là pour protéger Sora à la base, bien au contraire.

Riku avait vu Naminé partir et un pli soucieux été apparu sur son front. La fin était proche et inexorable. Cela lui fit mal. Mais il continuerait tout de même à le protéger tant qu'il en avait encore la force.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Riku était dans l'appartement de son petit-ami et l'écoutait papoter de tout et de rien. Sora parlait toujours beaucoup. Mais heureusement, il savait aussi écouter. Riku le contempla amoureusement et se remémora la première fois qu'il avait vu Sora. C'était plus de deux ans auparavant. Sur la plage. Un soleil cuisant écrasait alors de ses éclats les humains qui se doraient sur la bord de mer.

Riku s'était dirigé vers Axel.

-C'est lequel ? Avait-il demandé.

Le rouquin lui avait désigné le jeune châtain qui se baignait dans l'onde agitée par le doux ressac des vagues. Riku avait été ébloui par la lumière de son âme.

-J'y vais...

-Non, attend encore un peu, le retint Axel. Il va accomplir sa mission et après... je partirai et tu pourras faire ton travail.

-On dirait que tu as de la peine ?

-C'était le meilleur humain sur lequel j'ai veillé depuis Roxas. Son âme est magnifique. Elle est pure. Je pensais le voir se marier, avoir des enfants et vieillir. Je suis triste qu'il doive partir si tôt. C'est injuste.

-C'est comme pour Roxas ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Roxas, je l'ai aimé alors que j'étais son ange-gardien. Je me suis révélé à lui. Et j'ai refusé de le quitter lorsque son heure est venue et aucun ange de la mort n'a pu prendre sa vie. Grâce à la force de notre amour, ELLE a accepté qu'il échappe à la mort et qu'il nous rejoigne. Sora c'est différent. Je ne l'aime pas. Mais je regrette qu'il parte si jeune. Si plein de vie. Je veille sur lui depuis près de 17 ans et je ne comprends pas qu'ELLE veuille que je me retire maintenant.

-ELLE ne le fait pas méchamment. ELLE ne décide pas vraiment. Et puis, ELLE ne connaît pas les humains, ELLE veille sur toutes les entités qui parcourent la Terre. ELLE ne fait pas de préférence entre une fourmi et un homme.

-Je sais bien, soupira Axel.

Puis brusquement, il saisit Riku par le poignet et lui désigna Sora qui nageait à vive allure vers le large.

-Kairi, un des anges prophète, ne s'est pas trompée, dit-il. Il va lui sauver la vie. Viens !

Les deux anges étendirent leurs ailes, d'un blanc immaculé pour l'un et d'un noir ténébreux pour l'autre et décollèrent pour aller observer la scène de plus près.

Dans l'eau, Sora portait secours à un jeune garçon qui, paniqué, ne parvenait plus à nager contre le courant et coulait.

-Je suis là, fit le châtain. Ne t'affole pas.

Il saisit le garçonnet et le tira pour que ce dernier sorte du puissant courant marin. Le gamin se débattait, complètement apeuré, donnant sans le vouloir des coups à son sauveteur.

-Calme-toi, l'exhorta Sora.

Un homme, probablement le père du garçon, se joignit à eux et le garçonnet retrouva une certaine vigueur en apercevant la figure connu. Il s'échappa de l'entrave de Sora pour tenter de rejoindre son père. Il donna sans le vouloir un violent coup de pied dans le bas-ventre du jeune châtain, lui coupant le souffle au passage. Ce dernier se recroquevilla bien malgré lui et but la tasse. Perdant le souffle, il toussa tandis qu'emporté pas le courant, il se débattait tant que mal pour maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et aspirer une profonde goulée d'air.

Axel détourna les yeux, peiné.

-ça me fait mal au cœur de voir ça, murmura-t-il alors que l'aura rougeâtre de l'ange qui avait toujours enveloppée Sora, se dissipait.

-ça y est, je suis démis de mes fonctions. Il n'est plus sous ma protection. Il est à toi, fit-il d'un ton grave à Riku.

Ce dernier déploya ses ailes et plongea pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui coulait à pic et allait mourir de noyade. Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu.

Riku l'enveloppa de son aura noir et brusquement, il intercepta les pensées du jeune châtain. Et au lieu de colère et de désespoir, il ne ressentit qu'amour et inquiétude pour le garçon qu'il avait sauvé. Alors l'argenté, touché en plein cœur, fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire. Il saisit la main de Sora et le tira jusqu'à la surface, s'assurant qu'il puisse prendre une goulée d'air. Et quand quelques secondes plus tard, les secouristes se précipitèrent vers le jeune châtain, il s'envola auprès d'Axel alors que Sora ouvrait les yeux en crachant ses poumons.

-Riku ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda Axel, incrédule.

-Je ne sais pas...il y avait tant d'amour et de lumière en lui. Je n'ai pas pu l'emmener vers les portes de la mort.

-Mais Riku... c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'ange-gardien, il ne cessera d'avoir de la malchance. Et puis, tôt ou tard, il devra mourir. Si ce n'est pas toi, l'un des tiens viendra le chercher.

-Je veillerai sur lui, décida alors l'argenté d'une voix grave. Et j'empêcherai qu'on l'emmène.

-Riku... tu ne peux pas veiller sur lui. Ce n'est pas ton job. Et puis tu dois t'occuper d'autres humains.

Riku haussa les épaules tout en surveillant des yeux Sora.

-Axel... je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais... je ne peux pas le laisser.

Axel secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Riku, un ange de la mort avait décidé de protéger contre elle celui qu'il aurait dû lui présenter. ELLE serait désarçonnée d'apprendre ça.

Depuis deux ans, Riku avait pris une enveloppe charnelle et s'était crée une vie pour pouvoir approcher Sora. Il l'avait suivi quelques temps sous sa forme d'ange et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les humains, les anges avaient le droit d'aimer. Mais ça leur arrivait plutôt rarement. Et généralement ils n'aimaient pas des humains mais d'autres anges, voire parfois des démons. Riku avait été surpris pas ses sentiments. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Il voulait s'approcher davantage de Sora et partager son quotidien. Alors Riku avait renoncé à sa vie immatérielle et à son rôle d'ange de la mort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait agi de façon purement égoïste. Et avait vécu les deux années les plus belles de sa longue existence, protégeant Sora contre les avanies de la vie et les attaques des autres ange de la mort.

Sora s'approcha de Riku et se blottit contre lui avant de s'endormir, un sourire bien-heureux sur les lèvres. L'argenté embrassa doucement son front lisse. Parfois il culpabilisait de ne pas révéler au jeune homme sa véritable identité. Mais honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Comment lui révéler qu'il était l'ange qui aurait dû le tuer ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, alors que Sora était dans sa classe de cours, Riku eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Et comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il se dématérialisa dans un lieu tranquille pour reparaître discrètement au plus près de Sora. Il jeta un léger coup d'oeil et comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme alors que ce dernier traversait sa salle de cours complètement déserte et ils roulèrent tous les deux un peu plus loin, à quelques centimètres où le plafonnier venait de s'écraser dans un tonitruant vacarme. Sora écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant les éclats qui gisaient sur le sol à l'endroit précis où il se tenait quelques minutes auparavant. Si Riku n'avait pas été là, il se serait sûrement pris l'objet sur la tête.

Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur anticipée. Une fois de plus, l'argenté venait de lui sauver la vie. D'ailleurs … ? Que faisait-il là ?

-Riku... mais... comment ? Balbutia-t-il.

Riku s'assit et son regard fut attiré par deux silhouettes : celle de Vanitas, l'ange de la mort envoyé pour Sora qui le contemplait d'un air ennuyé et peiné à la fois. Et celle de Xion, l'ange du Pardon qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Voir Xion pour un ange, ce n'était jamais bon. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait été trop loin. Et qu'ELLE réagissait.

Tandis que Vanitas disparaissait, Xion se matérialisa pour que Sora puisse la voir, ses ailes blanche tranchant sur sa robe noire. Sora écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une démarche aérienne vers les deux jeunes gens.

-Riku... tu vois ce que je vois ?

Riku regarda Sora et lui sourit d'un air rassurant alors que Xion s'arrêtait devant eux.

-Riku, qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-elle les sanglots dans la voix. C'était la fois de trop.

-Je l'ai fait par amour, affirma l'argenté alors que Sora le contemplait d'un air consterné.

-Et tu vas disparaître par amour ? Ton âme n'ira pas aux cieux comme celle des humains. Elle ne connaîtra pas le cycle des réincarnations. Tu te fondras dans le TOUT.

-ça ne fait rien.

Sora ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais pour autant, il sentait que quelque chose d'important allait arriver. Et qu'il allait perdre celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Aussi quand ce dernier se leva, il lui saisit la main.

-Non... ne t'en va pas ! Le supplia-t-il des larmes aux yeux. Je ne comprends pas tout mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal. Je veux te protéger ! Riku !

Xion hocha la tête pendant que Riku se penchait et baisait doucement les lèvres de son cadet.

-Je suis désolé Sora, je dois y aller. Mais sache que je t'aime de toute mon âme.

-Non, ne pars pas... ne disparais pas.

Xion se rapprocha davantage alors que Sora se levait et enlaçait étroitement son petit-ami.

-Je suis un ange de la mort Sora. Et j'aurai dû prendre ta vie il y a de cela plus de deux ans. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Et depuis je veille sur toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Sora sanglotait dans ses bras. Il avait du mal à assimiler ce que lui disait Riku. Il pensait que son compagnon lui faisait une blague. Ou qu'il subissait une folie passagère.

Mais lorsqu'il releva ses yeux embrumé de larmes sur lui, il vit alors les ailes noires qui s'étendaient dans le dos de son petit-ami et il ne douta plus de ses propos. Mais ces ailes, loin d'être belles et gracieuses comme celles de Xion, tombaient en lambeau et étaient striées de sang.

-Riku ? Pourquoi ? Tu as mal ? S'agita-t-il.

-Je vais disparaître, dit-il d'une voix douce. Sora, promets-moi de prendre soin de toi.

-Non, reste ! Je saurai te soigner ! On trouvera une solution ! Affirma Sora. Ne meurs pas.

-Je ne mourrai pas vraiment Sora. Je vais juste me fondre dans le TOUT. Tu me retrouveras toujours auprès de toi. Que cela soit dans les arbres, dans le vent, dans la moindre chose qui constitue notre planète. Je serai toujours là.

-Mais... non. Je ne veux pas, sanglota Sora. Je suis peut-être égoïste mais je veux te garder toute ma vie auprès de moi. Je n'envisage pas de vivre sans toi. Riku... ne pars pas.

Riku lui sourit tendrement. Puis s'arracha lentement à l'étreinte de son compagnon, tentant d'oublier les yeux bleu qui ruisselaient de larmes.

-Allons-y, dit-il à Xion.

-Je déteste faire ça, murmura la brune. Surtout à un ange comme toi.

Riku hocha la tête alors que Sora se tenait en retrait, complètement meurtri. Il avait parfaitement compris que son intervention ne changerait rien. Les ailes de Riku attestaient de son état avancé de déchéance. A cause de lui, Sora.

Xion s'approcha de l'argenté et lui toucha délicatement le front. Et soudain, le corps de l'ange devint vaporeux alors qu'une myriade de petites lumières s'agitaient dans tous les sens autour de lui. Il se tourna vers Sora pour lui sourire et lui murmurer un doux « je t'aime » avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de plumes noires. Sora éclata alors vraiment en sanglots et Xion s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tendit une plume d'un beau noir profond qui avait appartenu à l'ange de la mort et souffla un sortilège dessus pour que cette dernière apaise l'âme tourmentée de l'humain. Sora accueillit la plume au creux de sa paume puis l'ange du Pardon disparut à son tour, laissant le jeune châtain seul avec son chagrin et sa perte irremplaçable dans la salle de classe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas avait retrouvé Sora complètement amorphe, assit sur le canapé de son salon. Des larmes sèchées striées son visage. Mais il ne pleurait plus. Il contemplait d'un air affligé la plume noire qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il avait perdu son ange. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il avait tout perdu.

Roxas se matérialisa et étendit ses grandes ailes noires derrière lui. Sora leva lentement son regard désespéré vers lui.

-Tu es un ange de la mort. Tu es venu me chercher toi aussi ?

Roxas acquiesça.

-Et bien prends donc ma vie. Sans lui, ça n'a plus aucun sens.

-Roxas sourit et tendit sa main à Sora. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air surpris.

-Viens avec moi. Finalement, ELLE m'a entendu et ELLE s'est montrée sensible à votre histoire. ELLE aime l'amour par-dessus tout.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_17 ans plus tard..._

Sora était assis en haut du clocher et contemplait le monde d'en bas en faisant une petite moue. Les anges avaient raison, le monde des humains était déroutant. Comment des créatures capables d'ériger des choses aussi merveilleuses et d'avoir des idées aussi brillantes, pouvaient-il générer autant de mal et empoisonner le sol qu'ils foulaient depuis des milliers d'années ? Ces êtres étaient tellement paradoxales. Tant d'amour et de haine à la fois, c'en était étourdissant.

Il pencha la tête, à l'écoute d'un de ses protégés qui semblait rencontrer quelques difficultés lors d'un entretien d'embauche. Rien de très grave au final. Il décida de ne pas intervenir pour cette fois. Ce protégé avait tendance à trop compter sur son ange-gardien. Et puis, il voulait veiller au plus près sur un autre de ses protégés. Un jeune homme de 17 printemps, aux yeux turquoises et à la chevelure argentée.

Au final, ELLE avait décidé de ne pas être trop sévère en ne rappelant pas son ange à ELLE, comme il l'était de coutume pour les anges déchus. Roxas avait bien plaidé sa cause auprès d'ELLE et ELLE avait tenu à rencontrer Sora avant de prendre sa décision.

« Qui était ce ELLE ? » Avait demandé Sora à l'ange de la mort blond.

ELLE, c'était le TOUT et le RIEN à la fois. C'était le PLEIN et le VIDE. C'était l'essence même de GAIA, celle qui veillait depuis des millénaires sur toutes les créatures vivantes qui foulaient son sol. ELLE n'était ni BIEN, ni MAL. Autrefois les humains la vénérait directement avant de créer la notion de bien et de mal, la notion d'enfer et de paradis. C'était eux qui avait crées le Ciel et les Enfers, Yahvé et Lucifer. Mais ELLE était toujours là et ELLE veillait sur tout, sans parti pris. ELLE ne jugeait pas à la façon dont les hommes l'entendaient. Si certaines âmes allaient en Enfer et d'autres au Paradis, c'était simplement temporaire, avant de se réincarner dans une nouvelle entité. ELLE n'avait pas préférence, ELLE était neutre. Mais elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'un de ses anges ou de ses démons ne lui obéissaient plus.

Seulement, pour Riku et Sora, elle avait fait une exception, comme ça lui arrivait parfois car ELLE avait un faible pour les sentiments amoureux. Alors ELLE avait décidé que Riku devrait expier sa faute sur Terre, le temps d'une vie humaine. Et que puisque le cœur de Sora était si pur et lumineux, il pouvait, comme Roxas autrefois, rejoindre le rang des anges. En le faisant ange-gardien, elle lui avait donné le droit de veiller personnellement sur l'humain Riku. ELLE savait se montrer à l'écoute et compréhensive quand l'affaire en valait la peine.

Et depuis, Sora veillait sur son bien-aimé. Heureux de le protéger même si ce dernier ne le voyait pas. Parfois, il sentait le poison de la jalousie s'instiller dans ses veines lorsque Riku regardait quelqu'un avec trop d'attention. Mais il se reprenait bien vite. Protéger Riku et le voir vivre était déjà un merveilleux cadeau qu'ELLE lui avait donné. Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop exigeant. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait avant que Riku ne vienne le rejoindre.

Axel et Roxas le rejoignirent sur le clocher et lui sourirent.

-J'ai perdu mon dernier protégé, fit le grand roux aux yeux vert de chat.

-Tu n'es pas triste ? S'enquit Sora.

-Non, il a eu une belle vie. Il est mort à 88 ans. Il a accomplit tout ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Une belle mort, approuva Roxas.

-Mais... pourquoi n'as-tu plus de protégés? s'étonna Sora en contemplant son ancien ange-gardien. Tu es censé en avoir un minimum de cinq.

-C'est exact. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas rester désœuvré longtemps. Il va falloir que je reprenne en charge les tiens.

-Comment ça ?

-Gaïa a décidé qu'il serait bien qu'un ange-gardien se mobilise entièrement pour prendre soin de son ange de la mort rebelle. Elle ne veut pas qu'en revenant parmi nous, il soit trop sali par les vices humains.

-Tu veux dire que... ? Demanda Sora en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-C'est exact. Tu vas veiller exclusivement sur Riku pendant son séjour terrestre. Tu as fait tes preuves avec tes autres âmes et ELLE a confiance en toi. Et puis... tu peux veiller sur lui de la façon dont tu le désires...

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu juges qu'il serait mieux pour toi de vivre à ses côtés en te faisant passer pour un humain, tu peux le faire, lui apprit Roxas

Sora leur dédia alors à tous les deux un grand sourire. Et ouvrant ses grandes ailes blanches, il se laissa tomber à la renverse dans le vide en riant, avant de se rétablir dans une jolie vrille et de foncer vers Riku.

Axel pendant ce temps-là, étendit son chakra protecteur vers les protégés de Sora afin de prendre le relais.

-ELLE est un peu romantique, remarqua Roxas, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le rouquin lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Avant de lui saisir la main pour qu'ils prennent leur envol ensemble.

En bas, sous sa forme humaine, Sora heurtait par hasard l'épaule de Riku et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à discuter et à tisser de nouveaux liens profonds.

Axel et Roxas les observèrent d'un air doux. Ils attendraient leur deux amis. Et plus tard, dans quelques décennies, ils seraient tous réunis et ils veilleraient tous ensemble sur les âmes qui transitaient d'un corps à l'autre, suivant le cycle de leur réincarnation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIN**

Efficace ces médicaments contre la douleur, ça fait bien délirer... Enfin, c'est pas aussi tiré par les cheveux qu'Angel Santuary. Sérieux, il le sort d'où cet œuf astral ? J'ai beau relire, je vois toujours pas...


End file.
